Illaoi/History
Patch History ** no longer counts the Spirit as a champion for the purpose of his takedown effect. ** The Spirit now spawns two tentacles upon being hit by a . ;V9.5 * ** Can now grab a spirit through . ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.24 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.20 * ** now correctly stacks on the spirit. ;V8.18 * ** *** Fixed an FPS hitching issue that occurred when she sucessfully while her Harsh Lesson attack buff was active. ;V8.14 * ** The Spirit now correctly takes true damage from . ;V8.13 * ** No longer shows a damage increase of 5% before upgrading to rank 1. ;V8.6 * ** Tentacles no longer count as wards for the purpose of placing and destroying them. ** VFX particles upon slaming on low graphics removed. * ** Illaoi and her enemies can no longer see the range which breaks Test of Spirit's tether on low graphics. ;V8.3 * ** Tentacles no longer keep their dance SFX after Illaoi stops dancing if she spammed the dance command. ;V7.24 * ** Pulled spirits no longer have their health bars disappear when the Illaoi player or an ally try to target it. ;V7.23 * ** Tentacle slams no longer fizzle if an enemy dies after being acquired as a slam target. * ** Any tentacles that would slam Illaoi's target now do so if her target dies during the leap animation. ** Empowered attack can no longer be canceled. * ** Stacking on the spirit no longer permanently disables the rune. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 60. ** Base armor increased to 35 from 26. ;V7.17 * ** No longer does additional damage on crits when she dashes. ;V7.11 * ** Tentacles killed increasing the minion killed stat. ;V7.7 * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting tentacles. ;V7.6 * ** Can no longer spam Harsh Lesson to ignore the cast time of . ;V6.22 * General ** Illaoi's tentacles now normally swing at champions under the effects of or . ;V6.15 * ** Tentacles are now visible in brush to enemy champions within their normal vision range. ;V6.14 * General ** Tentacle indicators are now more accurate when displaying the area they're going to Slam. ;V6.11 * General ** All tooltips updated. * ** Passive changed to % increased damage from increasing the AD ratio by % AD}}. * ** Damage changed to % )}} of target's maximum health|health}} from . The new damage is capped at 300 against non-champions. * ** duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** decay. ;V6.10 * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from seconds. ;V6.9 * ** Tentacles no longer appear in fog of war but stay revealed once first seen. * ** duration reduced to 12 seconds from 60. ** spawn interval reduced to seconds from 10. ** spawned by a can now spawn closer to each other. ** Killing 3 dispels the effect early. ** Enemies being able to see spawning in fog of war. ** prevents from spawning. ;V6.5 * ** spawned no longer fail to attack targets the moment before expiring. ;V6.4 * ** Illaoi is immune to being displaced while casting. ;V6.3 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** seconds root after missing. *** Illaoi can instantly move after casting. ** killed by allies within 5 seconds of being hit by a counts towards the debuff's removal. ** could the application of the debuff as it flew towards her ;V5.23 * Added }} Category:Illaoi Category:Champion history